disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Baal
Baal (バール Bāru) is one of the superbosses found in the Disgaea series. Appearing in multiple forms, he always holds incredible power. Known as "The Lord Of Terror" and "The Tyrant Overlord", Baal is a fearsome threat to all worlds in the Nippon Ichi Multiverse. Apart from his almost unstoppable power, he also has the ability to remove his soul from his body and move it to another one. In the Disgaea franchise, he usually appears as a giant and heavily armored Ogre which is assumed to be his true body. Usually, after the battle with him, a harder Round 2 is unlocked in which he uses another body to fight the main character while his old body restores itself. In other games like Phantom Brave and Makai Kingdom, his appearances take place between his body being defeated and his body being restored as he always has to use a backup body during those times. A typical backup body for Baal is either a Prinny suit or a Eyringa Mushroom as both are common and in ready supply. Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Although it is said that King Krichevskoy died by choking on a black pretzel, the true story was that he tried to stop Baal from trying to conquer the Netherworld. Though it cost him his life, he managed to seal Baal away. He is the second-strongest enemy found in the Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (not counting enemies of the Item World) and even Laharl was shocked by his strength. Baal is fought at the bonus location "Baal Castle" which is unlocked by clearing The Alternate Netherworld and Beauty Castle, in either order the player wishes. Unlike the previous Bonus Stages, you do not need to pass a bill in the Dark Assembly to go to it. Baal's real strength in this incarnation comes from his stats and aptitude (all at 250%), rather than his levels. He carries a Super Robo Suit and Nemesis during his first encounter. After being defeated Laharl is granted the title of "Tyrant", and Baal takes the form of Uber Prinny Baal which is much stronger than a regular Prinny, and is level 6000. It keeps his evil growl and leaves explosions with each strike of its knives. All of Baal's equipment (Prinny Costume and Nemesis Mk. 2) is max-leveled as well as all of his Prinny moves. His moves have more range than normal prinny moves. As an example, Prinny Barrage has a five target cross pattern instead of a single target attack range. Here, his equipment aptitudes are the highest out of any of his incarnations, being at 300%, which makes Stealing his equipment the first and highest priority. Etna mode In Etna mode on the DS, and the PSP version Baal's Castle is unlocked the same way as in the normal story mode. When Etna encounters Baal the Prinny that she is with tells Etna that he is the Tyrant Baal, an netherworld conquering monster. When Etna says she has no choice but to fight him, it appears that the prinny accompanying her stands up for her, "Dood! Leave it to me Master Etna!" and walks up to Baal. "He's got guts for a Prinny" Etna remarks, and after saying so that prinny is backed up by a dozen more prinnies and they surround Baal, only to turn on Etna and asking Baal to defeat the hated Etna so that they can get revenge on all the cheap pay and slave labor. When in Etna mode Baal is a little bit tougher because of the geo panels and the symbols, in this order, bottom left corner "Enemy Boost x 3" bottom right corner "Silence" top left corner "No Lifting" and top right corner "Clone", each of the geo symbols is surrounded by four prinnies. After defeating Baal the Prinny exclaims that he can not believe she beat the Tyrant Baal, and Etna exclaims that she is better than an Overlord and that title is now meaningless to her. She then exclaims if the prinnes don't want her to kill them they'd better not betray her again. By defeating Baal in Etna mode, Etna is granted the title "Beauty Tyrant" and the game ends and "Etna Boogie" plays in the credits and the background shows her lying down wearing a cape and crown. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories This stage is unlocked after 25 Dark World Maps are complete, and the bill to unlock the stage is passed. Adell and Rozalin venture to Baal's castle, finding only a statue. However, Rozalin's seal activates, and Baal is released. The first battle against Baal is by himself, as he is level 4000. As a reward for the battle, the Makai Wars accessory is obtained. When the player revisits the stage, Baal has taken over a Prinny body, becoming level 8000, and has revived four copies of his original body, each at level 4000. Prinny Baal carries a Prinny Suit on the first visit and will continue to carry it until stolen. In the Land of Carnage Item World, from floors 91 to 99, a quartet of Baals appear as pirates, and defeating them causes the stats of every enemy on the next map to double. However, Prinny Baal also appears as a pirate, and defeating him grants Adell the "Lord Master" title. With this title, all enemies on the next map have quadruple stats. Revisiting Baal castle will reveal Prinny Baal who has a total of 160 million HP, making this the most demanding encounter in the game. In Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days, Baal serves the same purpose as he did before. However, his title as the strongest enemy in the game was taken by an even harder boss, Pringer X. Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Throughout the game, these characters will reveal they've had something stolen: After all of this, Baal is revealed to be in the form of a Red Eringa, hiding in this form to heal after his last battle against Laharl's group. Baal's only special, "Enigma Crisis", causes his regular incarnation to appear and cover him in energy, leading up to an incredibly powerful attack. The move does incredibly high damage and a 3x3 Blast Radius. After the battle, Mao demands that Baal returns all of the stolen items, only for Baal to say that he already returned said items, causing everyone to reflect. Saying that it felt good to do this sort of thing every once in a while, he runs off, making this the only time where he isn't finished off... One of Baal's equipped items in this battle is the Makai Wars accessory which (ironically) can only be acquired by stealing it from him. Also, the highest level Sword Weapon in the game is the Baal Sword. Subsequent fights has Baal becoming level 8000, and carrying the Baal Body, the highest ranked Physical Monster weapon. When fought in the Land of Carnage after his first defeat, Eringa Baal has 400 million HP and around 75 million in each stat, which is enough to nearly kill anyone in one hit. Beating him here unlocks the "Shura Support Group" Club bill for Classroom Assembly. In a recently released video of the Raspberyl DLC, Baal has been seen in his old body from Hour of Darkness. In this new battle, Baal is accompanied by 2 copies of himself and also has 2 Enemy Base Panels behind him, one that summons more Baal copies and one the summons Omega Sentinal level Majins. Defeating him in this stage unlocks a powerful Sword Weapon called the Baal Horn. In this form, Baal is far more powerful and has his levels maxed out. He also has an Evility which negates all damage from the first attack he receives in a turn. Baal can also Magichange into a large blunt object (possibly a Club or Crowbar) which is regarded as an Axe weapon. This battle, Costume Swap and King Drake the Third are available in the North American "Complete" DLC Pack. ''Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? Baal appears in the bonus map "Martial Tower" inside a prinny body, replacing the previous boss, Prinny Laharl. He can summon aerial swords, ground pound to summon Grand Swords, and has a super move that causes an image of his regular incarnation to appear, which leads to him creating a field of energy in which he bounds around, targeting the Hero Prinny. Unlike his other appearances as a Prinny, Baal's eyes are completely blank and his Prinny Body has a Dark Purple color. Also, despite the fact the he is a Prinny, should the player lift up Baal after stunning him and then throw him, Baal will not explode. Other Appearances La Pucelle: Tactics Baal's first appearance was in ''La Pucelle: Tactics. As a hidden boss in the Dark Shrine (a secret room after the Cave of Trials is complete), he is accompanied by three level 1500 demons (Aliok, Orthros, Gorgan), Baal (himself a Capricorn Demon) being level 2000. If Prier has the Demon Lord title, an infinite number of Baals can be recruited, also being expanded into a trick that allows for an unlimited number of Robot Suits to be collected. One interesting thing is that while in his Capricorn form, Baal would have voice clips during his attacks. While this was his sole appearance in the US release, the European and Japanese re-releases added a number of extra Baal fights (DISGAEA Baal, Phantom Baal, and True Form Baal). DISGAEA Baal's battle took place in Baal Castle on the same map as the one used in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Baal takes the form of a Talos Demon this time and is equipped with a Hyper Unit. Also, more in tune with his other appearances, DISGAEA Baal is level 4000. ''Phantom Brave In ''Phantom Brave, Baal takes the form of an Eringa monster, but is still level 4000. Afterwards, he joins as a playable character, making this his second and, as of now, last playable appearance. Marona noticibly objects, saying his presence may scare away all of the other phantoms. ''Makai Kingdom In ''Makai Kingdom, Baal has taken residence in Zetta's soulless body, making this the first time Baal has had a voice in battle. Winning this battle allows for Zetta's soulless body to be playable (though Zetta comments on this). Here, it's revealed why Baal always returns: Baal is actually an aggregate of evil souls that has the ability to take over other bodies. If his host body is destroyed, he simply transfers into another body while his real one is being restored, explaining all of his appearances. However, if Laharl is the leader, he recognizes Baal's aura and, after the battle, destroys Zetta's body via burning, leading to the game's credits and a Game Over. Later on, Baal returns in a Prinny body, riding the Yoshitsuna Battleship, the most powerful vehicle in the game, which is the prize for winning the battle. Should the player lose though, a scene is shown in which Baal stays in his Prinny body and, with th help of the Yoshitsuna Battleship, invades all Netherworlds and makes Prinnies the dominate species and rulers of the universe. A Game Over Screen appears soon after. Category:Recurring Characters